Cake A Death Note One Shot
by Desmenmen
Summary: Ryuzaki makes a miscalculation? Everyone is shocked. Was it intentional? {mild implications of something not everyone enjoys? heh}


(dont judge me!)

A rumbling noise brings a slight flush to Light Yagami's face. How embarrassing, his stomach just rumbled loudly. The other detectives, who are resting on the couch taking a break, look over at the young man. Light smiles weakly, and innocently apologetic look on his face. When was the last time he ate?

"Hungry, Light-kun?" the eerily smooth voice of a certain raven haired man snaps Light from his thoughts of the others. Light swirls in his chair to land his gaze steady with the black charcoal eyes of 'the World's Greatest Detective.' After spending the last few months with the man it is obvious that he is far from normal, far from average, and far from stupid. Then again, Light is a lot like him. His intelligence reaches a level far beyond others, flinging him onto a pedestal to look down at them haughtily. True, Ryuzaki does have a superior air about him at times, especially when his competitive streak rears, but he treats most as more of a strange aquantince. Not quiet equals, but he is no better than them either. The only passion both men can vouch for wholefully is the noble law of justice. For those who do bad against the harmless innocent to be punished. This is their absolute goal above all others. Though they would both go to nearly any means to transfix this unattainable miracle, it seems that through the corruption of power, Light's views and values on the matter, and even the world in general, have worped into something evil.

Shaking the hunger fuelled string of thoughts from his mind, Light realizes his eyes have wondered from the stony gaze of Ryuzaki to the plate in his hand. Following the fork towering with a mountain of squishy sweet cake topped with white frothy icing, Light feels saliva gather in his mouth as Ryuzaki closes his mouth around the large bite of desert.

"Would you like some cake, Light-kun? You keep staring. It is quiet unsettling," Ryuzaki muses around a mouthful of cake, pointing his forefinger behind Light. Light turns in the direction of Ryuzaki's slender finger and sees several plates of untouched cake on a table by the couch. As if on cue Light's stomach growls again, desperate for some type of sustenance. Feeling a sudden craving for sweets Light leans from his chair and grabs a plate. It smells like sugar and strawberries. Plucking the horizontal half of the strawberry that sits atop the slice, Light plops it onto his awaiting tongue. Closing his eyes in a moment of euphoria the intensely watchful eye of Ryuzaki goes unnoticed.

Picking up his fork gingerly Light slides a small amount onto the silver prongs and takes another bite. Having finished his cake seconds earlier Ryuzaki watches Light curiously. The room is calm and mostly quiet, aside from the soft chatter of the group of men talking in the lounge area. They pay no attention to the two brilliant men enjoying cake.

Taking his last bite Light sighs happily and sets his empty plate down on the desk beside him. Closing his eyes again he relaxes, letting the warm sensation of satisfaction fill him up. It is these rare moments of blissful joy that make Light want to save this world from the darkness.

Feeling the chair shift slight Light tentatively opens an eye only to be met with the heated gaze of Ryuzaki, his face mere inches from Light's. The young mans heart jumps in his chest from surprise; he leans against the back of the chair, trying the to get away. Before he has time to react- to push the man away or say a something- Ryuzaki's slender fingers grip Light's chin firmly.

All eyes are on the two men, everyone's mouth agape in utter shock as the detective leans closer to Light, closing the gape between them. Flicking out his tongue he runs it up Light's face slowly- from the corner of his mouth to his cheek. His hot appendage leaves a moist trail of sugary saliva behind. Light is frozen in place.

Pulling away just as suddenly as he approached Ryuzaki stands before Light in his usual crouched posture, slipping his hands into his baggy pants pockets. His expression betrays no emotions as he meets the eyes of everyone in the room.

"Ryuzaki! What the hell are you doing to my son?" Soichiro Yagami demands, jumping up to step closer to the man. Ryuzaki tilts his head slightly.

"There was cake on his face," he answers truthfully, as if that meaningless fact gives reason to his actions.

"Do you realize the implications of your actions, Ryuzaki?" Light yells, staring up at the man with a mixture of mild fascination and confusion.

"Of course I do, Light-kun," Ryuzaki replies, flashing a rare smile before leaving the room silently, leaving the others to sit awkwardly in shock at the actions of the crazed man. Does he really understand the meaning of such an intimate gesture? Who knows.


End file.
